Mikomi x Itachi
by MoggeGolvmopp
Summary: This is a fanfiction about my OC, Mikomi and Itachi.   It's a Konoha High ff.  Mikomi is a rich girl, Itachi is a depressed guy, and the rest of Akatsuki is just weird. XD  Oh, and Orochimaru is a domestic science teacher! XD
1. My first friend?

_A/N: Hi, MoggeGolvmopp here! It's a oc ff, my oc is Mikomi. Hope you like this ff! See you~_

Mikomi's P.O.V.

My mother died when she gave birth to me. So in one way… I killed her. Before she died, she told my father to name their child –me- Mikomi, which means hope. My father agreed with the name, but when he saw his wife –my mother- die in front of his eyes… Well, imagine yourself seeing the person you love, die in front of you. And leaving a child that looks exactly like the person you love.

My father's life was sad. He couldn't look at me, because it reminded him of my mother, he couldn't say my, or my mother's name without starting to cry. Therefore I had to live with my grandmother ever since I was born. We usually visited my father, but he ignored me. But, the day I turned five years, me and grandma were going to my father's place to celebrate me. We knocked on the door, as always, but father didn't open the door, so instead we let ourselves in. We walked into the house and shouted to get my father's attention, so he would now that we were there, but he didn't answer… We looked for him in the whole house but we couldn't found him… Then we checked the bathroom… We had found him… But not in the condition we were hoping for… My father was hanging from the roof with a rope around his neck… He had committed suicide… We found a paper under him, it stood:

"_I'm sorry Mikomi. I can't live without your mother. Please, don't hate me. Your mother and I named you Mikomi, because we want you to have a happy life, and even if we aren't there, you will have hope for the world. So please live a happy life. And when you're ready, you, me and you're mother will meet again. But not in the next coming years… Until then, goodbye. I love you." _

At that time I was crying a lot, but in fact I didn't understand what actually had happened. But as the years passed and I got older, I started to hate myself for "killing" my mother and father. But, when I turned 12, I realized one thing… My parents would be disappointed if they saw me now. They wouldn't want me to cry and hate myself, they would want me to be happy and laugh… So when I was 12, I started to live my life as I always wanted.

Now I'm 15 years old. I'm living alone in a big house. My grandmother passed away a year ago and left a lot money behind, which I got. I do miss her, but I've gotten over her death. Even though I don't have any family to live with, I'm still kind of happy. I just want to find a friend… Then my life would be even better.

I'm about to start in a new school. And actually, I'm a little scared… what if no one talks to me, what if everyone ignores me or bully me…. No! I shouldn't be thinking about the negative things, I should be thinking about the positive things. I might meet someone that is really nice, and maybe I will make my first friend. That would be great! I get dressed; the schools uniform is really cute. It's a black skirt with red ribbons on it, a red shirt, a black tie, black socks and a black jacket with my name on it, written in red.

I packed my bag, put my shoes on and then I walked out the door and then locked it. I grabbed my bag and then I walked out of the house and locked the door. I checked my bag one last time to see that everything was there, like lunch. I started to walk to the school; it only takes me about two minutes. I saw the big building that was my new school, a lot student walked into the big building. I followed two girls that looked like first years, because I don't know where I'm supposed to go… They walked into a big room, full of chairs and a big scene, and a lot of chatting students. I sat down on a chair and looked around. Three chairs away from me, at my right side, sat a guy with orange hair and many, many piercings in his face. I stared at his pierced face and he turned and looked at me, crap, I turned away my face and felt how I was blushing.

"Hey, Babe. ~" I turned around and saw the pierced guy kiss a girl with blue hair. She sat down next to the pierced guy. I blushed a little when they were kissing each other. Then a tall guy with grey hair entered the big scene and the whole room went quite.

"Hrm… Hi, I'm Kakashi Hatake, I'm the music teacher. Today is you're first day for the most of you; some may have been here on the Open House. But not everyone, so I and the other teacher's are going to show you around." I paused and then went on "When you hear you're class name, please follow the teacher I'm going to say next. First is class 1A, you can follow Anko." Some students rose and followed the teacher. "Next is class 1B, you can follow Iruka." The pierced guy and the girl with blue hair rose and walked away with some other students and the teacher.

Kakashi-sensei continued, until he said my class name. "The last class is 1H, you can follow me." I rose and walked away with the last students. It walked four guys at my right side, they were laughing loudly. One guy had short brown hair and a big orange bag, one guy had long blonde hair in a high ponytail, and one guy had short, red hair. The blonde guy and the red haired guy were holding hands, so I guess they were a couple. The last guy had long black hair. He was the only one who didn't laugh, he only giggled. He looked depressed, but still happy. Those guys were the only outstanding in my new class. Kakashi-sensei showed us around at the school. It was really big, and cool.

The tour ended in the dining room, it was time for lunch. I sat down at an empty table and took up my lunch from my bag. A sandwich… Hehe… I was too lazy to make some real food the day before. I sat alone, eating my sandwich. I looked around and saw the four guys from my class; they sat next to a window. They were laughing so much and loudly that the even started to cry. All of them, except the black haired guy. He was just sitting there and eating quietly, looking out through the window. He looked bored, and still so, fascinating…

I looked at the guys as I ate my sandwich. When I was done eating, I rose and walked toward the janitor's room, to get a clasp and a key to my locker.

"Hi! I was going to get the stuffs to my locker." I said to the janitor, her name was Tsunade, she was really pretty, and don't get the wrong idea, I'm not some kind of a stalker, she had a nametape at her shirt.

"Hi, what's your name and class?" She said and smiled at me, I smiled back and said:

"Mikomi Kudo, class 1H."

"Here you go." Tsunade said and gave a clasp and a key to me.

"Your locker is at the second floor, number 507." I nodded and thanked her, and then I walked out of her room and up to the second floor. I searched for my locker and found it in a separate room, with only eleven lockers. I put my bag in the locker then I put the clasp on the locker and then I checked the clock, it was 2.30; we were going to meet at 2.55. The classroom is next to the room where my locker is, so I just sat down in front of my locker, I closed my eyes and waited for the time to pass.

"Hrm…" I slowly opened my eyes and when I did I looked at two legs. I looked up and saw the black haired guy standing in front of me.

"Sorry if I woke you up, but I would like to have my bag from the locker behind you… So, if you could just move away for a moment…?" He said and tried to smile.

"Oh, sure." I said and rose, but my legs had fallen asleep so I fell towards the ground. Luckily the guy caught me before I hit the ground. I felt how I was blushing, and I looked away so he couldn't see my red face.

"Are you okay?" He said and sat me down on the floor, with my back at the wall.

"Eh, y-yes…! Thanks." I said.

"No problem… By the way, I'm Itachi, Itachi Uchiha." He said and opened his locker and took his bag out.

"I'm Mikomi Kudo." I said and Itachi sat down next to me.

"We're in the same class, right?" He said and looked at me.

"Right." I said and smile. Itachi nodded and looked at the clock.

"It's 2.55; we should go to the classroom." Itachi said and rose. He grabbed my hand and helped me up.

"Thanks, again." I said and smiled. We walked to the classroom. Kakashi-sensei was standing outside the classroom and held up the door for the students. Itachi walked in front of me, and when Kakashi-sensei stopped him, I walked into Itachi. And of course I started to blush.

"Sorry." I said and almost ran into the classroom with my head down. I sat down at an empty table, in the back of the classroom.

After a while Kakashi-sensei and Itachi came in. Itachi looked around and when he saw me, he walked up to me and asked:

"Can I sit here?"

"Of course." I said and Itachi sat down next to me. I glanced at Itachi, then I laid to him and whispered;

"Where are your friends?" He looked at me and whispered;

"They're _always _too late." I nodded and then I sat up straight again. And as Itachi had told me, his friend entered the classroom, 2o minutes to late. The blonde guy and the red haired guy sat down at the empty table in front of me and Itachi. The dark brown haired guy with the big orange bag sat down at Itachi's left side.

"Be happy guys." Kakashi-sensei said to the three late guys.

"Cuz' the first week you won't get any detention…"

The blonde guy whispered "Yeah!"

"I've told the other in your class about the schools rules, what you _can_ do, what you _can't_ do and want you _shouldn't_ do, you know, things like that." Kakashi-sensei said.

"And now I would like to learn your names. So when you hear your name, stand up, okay?"

Kakashi-sensei said many names, and then he said;

"Tobi." and the dark brown haired guy with the big orange bag rose and said;

"Tobi is me!" Then he sat down again.

"Deidara." Kakashi-sensei said and the blonde haired guy rode and said;

"Yeah, un." And then he sat down again.

"Sasori." The red haired guy rose slowly, nodded and then sat down again, slowly.

"Mikomi." I didn't hear Kakashi-sensei say my name, but Itachi poked me in my side and I rose.

"That's me." I said and then sat down again.

"Itachi." Itachi rose, nodded and then sat down again.

"That was everyone... Now you're free to go home and do whatever teenagers to nowadays." Kakashi-sensei said and smiled. I rose, walked to my locker, unlocked it, I opened it and grabbed my bag, and then I locked it again. I saw Tobi, Deidara, Sasori and Itachi standing next to me; I moved away so Itachi could open his locker. I checked my bag, so I had my keys to the house in it. Yes, they were in the bag, great! I usually forget my keys. I walked out of the school and realized that Itachi was walking next to me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Which way are you going?" I said and Itachi pointed at the road to his right side.

"Me too."

We walked quite and when we came to my house I stopped and so did Itachi.

"That's my house…" I said and looked at my way to big house.

"Oh… well, see you tomorrow then, Mikomi-chan." Itachi said and smiled shyly.

"Yes, see you tomorrow, Itachi-kun." He smiled, and then walked away. I walked into the yard, unlocked the door, opened it, and walked into the house. I took my shoes of and then I walked into the TV-room. I lay down on the couch. I smiled to myself and said;

"Mother, father, I think I just made my first friend."


	2. Saturday

Mikomi's p.o.v

-Ring, ring, ring-

"Nhn... Just five more minutes...Kay'?" I muttered.

-Ring, ring, ring-

The annoying alarm kept ringing so I sat up and pushed the button to turn it off. It took a few seconds before I could open my eyes. And when I did, I looked at the clock and realized that I had overslept! I hurried to get my school uniform on. I grabbed my bag and ran to the hallway. I put my shoes on and ran the fastest I could to the school. On the way o looked at my schedule. It's art, in classroom 1D with a teacher named Shizune. I ran as fast as possibly and didn't stop until o had gotten into the school. Inside the school doors I stopped and panted for air. I stood still for a minute, until I was breathing normally again. Then I went to the classroom. I kept staring at the doorknob and saw that it was locked. So I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open. The door slowly went open and the teacher looked at me and smiled.

"You must be..." She paused and thought for a while.

"Mikomi, right?"

"Yes. And I'm so sorry I'm late." I said and blushed a little.

"It's okay, just be quiet and take a seat, okay?" She said with a friendly smile, she turned around and walked into the classroom again.

I whispered a silent `okay´ and walked into the classroom and closed the door behind me. I had my head down, looking at the floor. I slowly roe my head and found the whole class staring at me. Shit! I quickly looked for an empty seat and saw one next to Itachi. I walked up to him and whispered:

"Can I sit here?" He looked at me and nodded. I sat down at Itachi's right side and I put my bag on the chair. I crossed my legs and put my hand together and laid them on my lap. I listened to what Shizune-sensei said. We were going to draw something from the forest, so we were going to go outside when she was done talking. Then I felt how someone was staring at me. I looked around and saw that Itachi was sitting with his head on his hands, looking at me.

"Eh? W-what is it?" I whispered and blushed a little.

"I was just so fascinated by your hair-style today." he said and smiled softly.

"Eh? My hair-style?" I said, and at the same time the word came out from my mouth I realized that I hadn't brushed my hair this morning. And it probably looked like a mess. I tried to fix my hair but it just got worse.

"Please follow me." Shizune-sensei said and walked out of the classroom with the class behind. I rose and looked at Itachi.

"Here." he said and passed me a brush. I looked sceptically at him.

"What? Even I have to brush my hair." he said and did a hair-flip.

We walked out of the school, towards the forest. We walked a couple of meters behind the others.

"So... Mikomi-chan..." Itachi started and looked at me as he was walking. I looked at him and said:

"Yes...?"

"Uhm... I... lik..."

"Hey! Itachi! Who is this? Your new girlfriend, yeah?" Itachi's friends came to us. The blonde guy, I think his name was Deidara, smirked towards Itachi.

"No. She's... my friend." Itachi said and sighed when he looked at Deidara and the two others.

"Ey, Dei-chan, don't be so mean to Ita-kun." Sasori, the red-haired guy said.

"Tobi, wants to know your name.~" Tobi- the dark-brown haired guy with the orange bag said ti me in a silly way, with a big and pretty cute smile.

"My name...? My name is Mikomi..." I said to Tobi.

"Tobi likes your name.~" Tobi said and smiled.

"Well, thanks." I said an smiled back. Itachi sighed and looked at Sasori and said:

"Sasori. What do you guys want?"

"Nothing special. We just wanted to see what you two were up too." Sasori said and smirked at Itachi.

"We were just talking... then dumb, dumber and dumbest came." Itachi said and smiled to show that he was just joking.

"I guess Tobi-kun is the dumbest?" Sasori said and started to laugh. So did Deidara, Tobi and even Itachi. I just stood there and looked at them like a fool. When Deidara stared to do funny faces and laugh like a pig I couldn't stay quiet, so I also got a laugh-attack. I leaned forward and held mu hands on my stomach. I tried to tell Deidara to stop before I would die from the laugh-attack. But it only made him do more funny faces, and the others to laugh even more to. Deidara stopped doing the weird faces after a couple of minutes and I stood up straight and dried my eyes with my jacket-sleeve, I had laughed so hard that I stated to cry.

"That was really funny." I said and smiled at the others.

"If you think that is funny you should meet Hidan." Itachi said.

"Hidan?" Itachi said.

"Yes, he can me a real dumb-ass, and sometimes he is really mean, but usually he is a really funny guy." Itachi said and smiled.

"Oh, I just got a great idea." Sasori said.

"Yeah?" Deidara said and stood behind Sasori. He put his arms around Sasori's waist and laid his head on Sasori's shoulder.

"Mikomi can come with us to one of Akatsuki's meetings." Sasori said and kissed Deidara on his cheek.

"Sure, and I was going to ask you about that. When is the meeting?" Itachi said.

"Saturday. At 11.00 am. But we need some place to be..." Sasori said.

"You can be at my place?" I said and all of them turned and looked at me.

"Is that really okay, yeah?" Deidara said and I nodded.

"What about your parents?"Sasori said.

"Uhm..." I didn't want to tell them that my parents are dead so instead of telling the truth, I lied.

"They aren't home on Saturday."

"Well, if it's okay with you Mikomi-chan, we'll have the meeting at your place." Itachi said and smiled.

"It's okay with me. I said and smiled.

"Then we'll meet outside the school and walk to Mikomi-chan from there. Okay?" Itachi said.

"Sure.~" Tobi said while Sasori just nodded.

"Great, I'll tell the others then.." Deidara said and took out his phone from his pocket and send a message.

"How many will it be?" I said.

"Hm.. well, it's me, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Hidan Kakuzu, Zetsu, Kisame, Pein and Konan." Itachi said.

"S-so many? W-well, it's okay, I've got a pretty big house." I said and smiled. All of them smiled back at me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around, it was Shizune-sensei.

"Do you know what to draw yet?" She said and smiled.

"Actually I do." I said and smiled.

"Good, so what are you going to draw then?"

"I were thinking about drawing the big oak over there." I said and pointed at the big tree with red leaves. I just love the autumn.

"That's very good. Take a photo of it and when you're done you can go back to the classroom. Some of the other students are already there." Shizune-sensei said and I nodded.

"So, what are you going to draw?" She said and looked at Itachi, Tobi, Deidara and Sasori.

"A spider, yeah." Deidara said and smirked.

"A big rock, or something easy...?" Sasori said and yawned.

"The sky." Itachi said.

"Tobi wants to draw a pumpkin.~" Tobi said with a silly smile. Where would he find a pumpkin in the forest?

"Ehm... Great, take a photo of it and then go back to the classroom." Shizune-sensei said. I saw that she scratched her head and said "Weird class..." while she walked away.

I took up my cellphone and took a really pretty photo of the oak. When I were done I walked back to the school and into the classroom, I sat down on the same place as before. I got a paper and a pen and started to draw the oak. I was almost done with the tree trunk when Itachi entered the classroom, he sat down next to me. He took out a pen from hi pocket and started to draw his picture of the sky.

"The clock is 9.20, which means the art class is over." Shizune-sensei said and everyone rose and went to their lockers to leave their pictures and to get their geography books. I don't like geography, I'm really bad at it too. But at least the teacher, Anko-sensei, made the lesson really funny. We had sewing after that. It was a male teacher, Azuma-sensei, and it looked really funny when he was trying to tell Itachi, Deidara, Sasori and Tobi how to start the sewing-machine. Then we had lunch. I realized that I didn't brought any lunch in the hurry this morning. I stood in front of my locker and my stomach was grwling for food. I held my hand on my stomach and giggled for myself. I could just go home and eat.

"Are you okay, Mikomi-chan?" Itachi stood behind me. I turned around and smiled.

"Well, because I overslept... I forgot to bring lunch."

You can have some of mine... if you want?" Itachi said and smiled softly.

"I can go home and eat. You don't have to give me your lunch." I said.

"I would actually be really happy if you eat some of my food. Because my mother always, _always_ makes way too many sandwiches for me. And if I don't eat them all, she gets upset. So usually I throw away 1-2 sandwiches every day..." he said and made a funny face. I smiled and said.

"Then I would love to have some of your food.

We walked to the school lunch room. And sat down next to Itachi's friends. Itachi gave one of his four sandwiches to me and he took a big bite of his own. I took a bite of mine.

"Hey, Mikomi-chan." Deidara said.

"Yes?" I said with my mouth full of food.

"What's your favorite subject, yeah?"

"Hm... I have to say art and music."

"Really? Cool! I _love_ art, art is a bang, like an explosion, you know, un." Deidara said and chuckled.

"So you like music, huh?" Sasori said, totally ignoring Deidara, and nodded at me.

"Do you play any instrument, or do you _sing_?"

"i usually sing... but personally I don't think I'm very good..." I said and took another bite of my sandwich. Sasori looked at Itachi and smirked.

"What about it?" I said and looked confused.

"Hehe, you'll see on Saturday." Sasori said and smiled in a creepy way. Not like `I want too kill you´ creepy, but still creepy...

After the lunch we had English, nothing special happened. Even though it didn't happen anything special, the lessons went on pretty fast.

I walked home together with Itachi, when school was over. We talked about Saturday. I asked things lime `should I buy chips, soda, candy?´he said I didn't have to buy anything, if I didn't want to of course. I'll buy something anyway, hehe.~ Even if we don't talk to much with each other, he always makes me happy, and once again I was smiling like a fool when I came home.

A/N: I totally failed in this chapter! _' But who cares? Please review and please read my other fanfictions. Thanks! :)


End file.
